The dye compositions of the prior art are, in the majority of cases, in the form of liquids, gels or creams which can be, if necessary, mixed, before application to the fibers, with an oxidizing composition.
The dye compositions are most commonly relatively rich in starting materials, among which are usually found fatty substances, surfactants and/or polymers. These compositions can be formulated such that they exhibit spreading properties and textures that can be readily handled so as to allow easy and rapid application to the fibers, while at the same time being sufficiently thick so as not to run beyond the areas intended to be dyed. Furthermore, these compositions should remain stable for the period of time they are left applied to the fibers, and it should be possible for them to be readily removed by rinsing once the coloration has been obtained.
Now, it is not uncommon to note that large amounts of starting materials can be detrimental to the dyeing effectiveness of such compositions. Less favorable kinetics, a reduced intensity of the shade obtained, poor color homogeneity from one fiber to the other and/or according to the site on the fiber (root/tip), etc., may thus be observed.